Alphabet Drabbles
by TantalumCobolt
Summary: 26 drabbles for 26 letters. They're all written in 2nd person and are all from Alex's POV... as in, you are Alex... does that make sense? Anyway, they'll be about any word that I see which sparks inspiration.
1. A is for Accede

**I know that everyone with me on alerts wil be disappointed that this isn't Live and Let DIe but I don't think I'll have the chapter finished by Friday and I thought I should at least give you something. I've been experimenting with two things, drabbles and writing in 2nd person, so I decide to combine them and give you these alphabet drabbles. A, B and C are up now but the rest will be up tomorrow. Hopefully! Please read and review! Once again, I"m really really sorry that this isn't the next chapter of Live and Let Die!**

A is for Accede

**ACCEDE: Assent or agree to a demand, request or treaty**

You don't want to do it. You never wanted to do it. But you don't have a choice, you neverhad a choice. With a heavy heart you realise you _never_ _will _have a choice.

They will call you in and you will refuse. They don't complain, they know that you'll come. Without knowing exactly how or why you find yourself drawn to the world of espionage. It's in your blood. You cannot escape from it.

They will request your services; _demand _your services. Without wanting to you will give in. You will do what they say.

You will accede.


	2. B is for Balance

B is for Balance

**BALANCE: A condition in which elements are equal or in the correct proportion**

It feels as though you are on the edge of a precipice. The right moves will lead you away from the edge; to safety. To positivity. To normality. But one wrong move will send you spirally over the edge into an abyss of darkness. There is no light, no happiness, no friends. There is nothing. There is nobody.

You desperately want to be saved, but there is nobody who can save you. _Nothing_ that can save you. The darkness calls your name but the light shines brighter.

You balance precariously between sanity and insanity, but one day you will fall.


	3. C is for Cub

C is for Cub

**CUB: The young of certain animals such the lion and bear**

You've been to many places all over the world. You've had many names and identities. None of those places were anything like the place you are now though, and none of those names are anything like the name you have now.

It wasn't really a name though. More of a title. It was given to you, yet it didn't belong to you. You didn't _want_ it.

But here you are expected to follow orders, not to question them. You'll watch, listen and learn. You'll follow as a child follows it's mother; because this is hell and your name is Cub.


	4. D is for Death

D is for Death

**DEATH: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person**

As a child you were afraid of many things. The one thing you feared above all else though, was that your uncle wouldn't come back. He'd have a reason not to come back; a very _good _reason; Death. But you didn't know this; you were innocent, naïve, protected. So you had no reason to fear death.

Even when your uncle died, you still didn't fear death. After all, it's hard to fear something that you're surrounded by every day.

So it would make sense that when Death came for you weren't afraid. It would make sense that you died smiling.


	5. E is for Enigma

E is for Enigma

**ENIGMA: a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or hard to understand**

They think they know you, but they don't. Not really. Nobody _really_ knows you. Which begs the question; who are you? A simple question, but it has a very complicated answer.

Some people would call you a hero; but are you _really _a hero?

You have many nicknames, or titles. Son. Nephew. Surrogate brother. Ward. Spy Druggie. Cub. But which one is the real you? The answer; none of them.

You're a shadow. Always there, but just out of reach. Untouchable. Unseen.

You hide behind a mask. A facade. A disguise.

You're an enigma. A mystery.

Your name? Alex Rider.


	6. F is for Fairy-tale

F is for Fairy-tale

**FAIRY-TALE: A children's story about magical beings and lands**

Every child has a favorite fairy-tale. Something to believe in when things go wrong. Something to tell them that even when bad things happen they can still live Happily Ever After. Your favorite fairy-tale is Hansel and Gretel, but not because you like the story. It's because you can relate to it.

The children are left in the woods by their father; you were left on your own by your uncle. They are drawn in and captured by a witch; you were captured and blackmailed by MI6.

The only difference is that Hansel and Gretel were rescued; you're still waiting.


	7. G is for Gadget

G is for Gadget

**GADGET: A small mechanical device or tool, esp. an ingenious or novel one**

You've been thrown into life or death situations so many times you've lost count. Each time you would have died if you hadn't had gadgets. When you returned you would say it was the gadgets that made you successful.

Getting gadgets transformed you from the serious teenager into a gleeful child. It was as though christmas had come early.

You know how useful gadgets are. You know that many agents would've died without them.

That's why nobody was surprised when you walked into the Royal and General looking for a job, and left as the new gadget master for MI6.


	8. H is for Hope

H is for Hope

**HOPE: 1: a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen 2: a feeling of trust**

You have nothing, yet a the same time, you have everything. None of the material items you own have any great value to you. This isn't because you don't care. It's because you have something much greater.

You have _hope_.

Everyone believes that you've given up. You haven't given up though, you're just waiting. Waiting for the right moment to escape from the world of darkness.

They think you're mad, but you're not mad, only broken. You're healing though and soon you'll be better. You will smile again, laugh again, _live again_. All because you have hope for the future.


	9. I is for Independence

I is for Independence

**INDEPENDENCE: The fact or state of being independent**

You were taught to survive by yourself. Not to rely on others. From a young age you could do many things to care for yourself that any normal child isn't able to do. You like to do things for yourself; you don't _trust_ anyone else to do it.

That's why it was so hard when _she _died. They could have left you alone, but they didn't. All you wanted was to be alone, but they wouldn't let you.

Now, as you sat on the plane to America, you knew that when you left England you were also leaving your independence.


	10. J is for Job

J is for Job

**JOB: A post of employment**

You've worked since the age of fourteen; now you're thirty. You can't remember what life was like before you started your job. You're not sure you want to.

It's been ten years since you've had a real holiday. All you ever do is work. Everyone tells you that it isn't healthy, but you don't listen; you don't _care_. A year after being employed you had escaped. It hadn't worked out though, and you realised that you had no life outside your employment.

You live to spy.

So you ask yourself; is it really a job if it's your whole life?


	11. K is for Keepsake

K is for Keepsake

**KEEPSAKE: Anything kept as a token of remembrance, friendship ect.**

A photo. A soccer ball. A necklace. A letter. A watch. The only things left to remind you of the ones you loved. Your parents. Tom. Jack. Sabina. Ian. They're all gone; _dead_. Now you have nothing but the keepsakes to remember them by; and the memories. Good memories and bad memories, but still just memories.

There is nothing left for you in the world. It would be so easy to end everything, but you don't. You will keep living; because you know that as long as you have something to remember them you will be okay. You will _survive_


	12. L is for Labyrinth

L is for Labyrinth

**LABYRINTH: An intricate combination of passages in which it is difficult to find one's way or to reach the exit**

You've never liked psychologist, and truth be told, you probably never will. They pretend they understand, but you know they don't. They ask _so many questions_ in an attempt to understand what goes on inside your head. They want to know how you act; how you think; how you _live_.

They'll never understand you though. Nobody ever will. The way your brain works is so complicated that sometimes not even _you _can understand it.

Your brain is like a labyrinth. Thoughts swirled around in a complicated pattern, and once someone got in, they'd need a miracle to get out again.


	13. M is for MIA

M is for MIA

**MIA: Missing in action**

You've been a prisoner for so long now. You're not sure how long exactly – Two months? Six months? A year? Or maybe longer. Time melts together, and soon it feels as though there was nothing before this hell. With a heavy heart you realise that there probably won't be anything after.

That's why it's no surprise when your captor come in and joyously announces that they have announced you MIA. All you do is give a bitter smile, and wonder why it took them so long to give up. Shortly, you will be declared KIA. And nobody will care.


	14. N is for Naive

N is for Naive

**NAIVE: (of a person) Natural and unaffected; innocent**

After MI6 'recruited' you all you ever wanted was to be a normal schoolboy. You wanted to live a life of normality, in which the most dangerous thing that could happen is an injury while playing football. You wanted to be like every other teenage boy, and worry about nothing more than failing a test.

But you know you can never be a normal child.

There are too many differences between you and everyone else your age. They don't understand you, and you don't understand them.

No matter how much you wish, you can never be as naïve as them.


	15. O is for Opportunity

**AN: Thank you to the three people who have reviewed this story; Ardent Chaos, LadyOfTheLake and Bookworm19! As further thanks, if you'd like, you can each pick two letters (from P-Z) and a word to go with them for that drabble. It isn't necessary, but a definition would be helpful as well. You can leave the words in a review, or, if you have an account, PM me.**

O is for Opportunity

**OPPORTUNITY: A set of circumstances that make it possible to do something**

Alan Blunt once told you that life is all about waiting for opportunities, and, once they come along, using and manipulating them to your advantage. In a rare moment of cooperation you listened to his words and took them to heart.

Now you're standing in the shadows across the street of the Royal & General Bank; waiting. You watch the glass door of the bank open and Blunt step out into the night.

It's dark and there aren't any witnesses around.

With an inward smile you thank silently thank Blunt for his advice on opportunities. Then you fire the gun.


End file.
